


[翻譯]如夢似幻 R18

by Ratouin



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原文:ほんものひとつとにせものふたつ<br/>http://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=4637400#4<br/>只擷取R18片段</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯]如夢似幻 R18

一切都太迟了，舌尖被对方攫获丶蹂躏让我彻底失去了反抗的能力。

对方的舌头灵活的凿开了想要闭合的齿间，霸道地侵略口腔内的每吋领地，随之一下子缠上了舌叶，半是强迫地与之在外交缠，在不时深深吸吮的同时还轻轻地摩擦牙齿内侧柔软的肉壁。

羞耻的呻||吟||声从彼此贴合的唇缝间流泻而出，来不及吞咽的唾液淫|||靡滑下嘴角，连擦拭的气力都消失殆尽

我庆幸着自己是躺在床上的，若是维持站立的姿势，应该早就会全身瘫软的不成样子。

“吻技世界第一的国家”几个字组成的名词逐渐在心中分崩离析，不得不承认这样粗暴又野蛮的吻竟让我不自主的沉沦其中，更糟糕的是，对方居然还是那个童|||贞──被他人单方面的贴上”百分百童|||贞”标签的男人。

（……等等！现在可不是想这些东西的时候！）

与其说想要逃避现实，倒不如说他的亲吻让我恍惚的如坠云雾，情况越来越糟了

我慌张地把深处的理智拉了回来，那个不容忽视的疑问再次浮现脑海

（为什麽会变成现在这样啊……！）

本来还想说他同样醉的不清，但是透过交换的吐息，能感受到清楚酒味的却只有自己，他嘴里一点酒精的踪迹都没有。

他要不就是根本没碰酒，要麽就是只啜饮了一点，而且这样一连串动作也感觉不到是因为睡傻了，唯一剩下的可能性就只有把我错认成谁了……可是他刚才确实叫了名字，所以这也是不成立的。

想破头也解决不了的问题只有亲自问本人了，恰好他的唇也离开了我的，我奋力挺起身，满是抗议地喊出了他的名字。

“喂基尔……呃？！”

声音丶说话丶语气丶和独一无二的称呼都是他的证明，然而此时此刻，透过凝滞眼皮间隙的目光却捕捉到了不该是属於他的发色

（这是，那家夥的……）

映如眼帘的，是从几千年前就开始憧憬的那片波浪般的金色，就在眼前。

我的思绪顿时陷入一片混乱，这头金发的主人的声音是不可能认错的，要是喊错的那瞬间我可能早就没命了，因为我们俩确实就是这样的关系。

先撇开这个不谈，他是不可能那样称呼我的，嗓音也是差之千里，怎麽可能会搞错呢

听不见他的声音，在微弱灯光下瞥见的金色却是那样鲜明，到底该相信哪个甚麽，我有些小心翼翼的出声

“……是……弗朗吗？”

他纤长的睫毛微微颤了颤，缓缓睁开了一直紧闭着的眼睛。

我瞬间扼住了呼吸。

那对眼瞳，既不是大海的深蓝，也不是鲜血的赤红。

而是深浓的丶深浓的绿。

这样的瞳色怎麽可能认错呢，即使以现在的关系我们不可能认真地长久相视，但在过去那片野性又疯狂的大海上，那双燃烧着烈火的眼瞳已经深深地刻印在心中。

“……东尼……”

听到我的声音後他眨了眨眼睛，那漂亮的绿色若隐若现。

“——亚特。”

他似乎在说些甚麽，然而我完全无法听清楚。但那声音丶那叫法，我确信无疑，是“他”。

波浪般的金色丝线在空中轻轻摇曳。下一瞬，他的唇再次堵了上来。

（你……）

怎麽可能，要说是梦的话，也未免太过真实，比起陌生人侵入自己的房间还更要是个噩梦。

发色丶眼瞳丶声音，无论哪个都是我无比熟知却分别属於不同人的特徵，但显然的也不是刻意仿造的生物，这些毫无疑问都是本人的，这三个无可替代的物件同时出现在一个人身上，这男人在我眼里，无疑是个怪物。

（——你这家夥到底，是谁？）

“唔…哈啊……呜……”

脑海里浮现出这个疑问的同时，对方的唇也强势地压了上来。

本来就因为酒精而不甚清醒的大脑因此变得更加混沌。

紧接着当两人唇瓣分离时，他急切地迅速拉开了覆在我腰间的毛毯，透过眼角馀光我看到他快速地解开了我身上的睡衣钮扣。

“啊！？等丶等等，你疯了吗？”

失去衣物遮蔽的乳首一下子暴露在外，蚀骨的寒意袭上肌肤，让本来带着醉意的意识瞬间清醒了不少

如果只是单纯地亲吻还能接受，虽然比起正常朋友间，这样绵延缠绵的吻似乎过於热情，但还是能用句玩笑话解释而过。

但这样明显超越亲吻的动作是完全不能接受的，不管是对我还是对他，都是彼此绝对不能跃过的一条界线。

“你…你是喝醉了吗？快给我清醒过来！喂！想被揍吗”

我挣扎地向他表达了抗议，那对绿瞳闪了闪，飘逸的波浪金发在有些黯淡的灯光反射着光泽。

“——差不多给我闭嘴了吧，亚特。”

我并不是想让他向我道歉，也不需要他任何藉口，只是想让他恢复正常，并且就此离开，要是能这样顺利的话，就算被骂也无所谓。

但是，他的回应完全不符合预期，并且在同时第三次封住了我的唇。

这样一来，我也无法再说出一句完整的话了。

“啊呀……唔……！”

嘴里溢出的全是这样没有任何意义的呻吟。

他更加得寸进尺的触碰着胸前敏感的突起，失去掌控的理性让我根本无法用语句反击。

“……哈啊…呜……”

亲吻之後，他继续沉默地爱抚着我胸膛，手指绕着乳晕打转摩挲，并揪住乳尖抠弄。

起初我仍试图挣扎，但每当被察觉意图时，嘴唇就会被他惩罚性地咬住。慢慢地，到了最後，就算他不这麽做，我也只剩下十分不像样的声音。

或许是因为房间温度过低，空气的冷意让胸前肌肤变得更加敏感，而且对方不知为何，似乎对我的敏感带了若指掌，明明那些难以启齿的地方至今都没有被人这样恶作剧地玩弄过的。

他的力道掌握得炉火纯青，尽管有些痛，却适当的激起了阵阵电流般的快感窜过全身。

要是被他一直这样爱抚下去……我这样容易因为情欲而失去力气的身体肯定会变得不听使唤。

“啊啊……啊！”

像女人一样高亢的叫声传到耳畔，我过了好一会儿才意识到这是从自己声带发出的，即使这样我也不愿意相信这样残酷的事实，过於黏腻的呻吟声回荡在寂静的房间，简直让我想把喉咙给切了。

糟糕的是——比起声音，有件事更让我羞愧地想自杀。

（不好了……）

──下半身已经有了反应，虽说是国家，但毕竟是个二十三岁左右的年轻肉体，这样的生理现像是无可避免的。

但那毕竟只是在看了”为了让人解决烦恼而制作的女性裸体写真和视频”丶或是”和一夜情物件做爱”的时候才会发生的。

而现在只不过是被稍加挑逗了而已。

（居然就有点勃起了……！）

不知道是不是注意到了私处的变化，他整个人覆在了我身上，一边用指腹扯起整个乳尖，一边配合着摩擦给予刺激。

“啊，别…不丶不要，呜啊，住手……”

“想让我住手吗？但是，你的‘这里’可不是这麽想的啊？”

汹涌到可怕的快感化作电流窜遍全身，“这里”，他所暗指的部位，已经膨胀通红，变得完全挺立。……看样子，我有感觉的事实再也无法掩饰。

但被他发现了也不代表我就会屈服，就此被玩弄於鼓掌之中，我费劲的摇着头，拼死反抗。

（不要，不要，要是再……）

要是再被进一步逗弄的话，我肯定会变得不再是自己。

 

“肯定会变得不再是你，吗？”

他带着嗤笑的话语落在耳畔，这声音是这样的甜腻，蛊惑着我的鼓膜，单就是这样的嗓音就让我身体不自主的颤栗。

——不得不承认，这个已然控制了我的男人已经看穿了全部。

“……不是挺好的吗？一起变得不正常吧。”

我或许早就在等着这句话。

 

“……啊呜！”

他的唇保持着在我耳边的位置，迟迟没把脸移开，炽热的呼吸以一定的频率敲打着耳廓，我的身体变得更加灼热。

我蜷着身体想要避开他烫热的体温，却不被允许般的咬住了脆弱的耳廓。

我不由自主地呻吟出声，羞耻心让整个脸颊滚烫无比，他眯起绿眸，唇靠近我的脸颊，印下轻轻的一吻。

“好可爱啊，再让我听一些嘛。”

“被…被这样说，我可……不会……高兴…呜……”

“那可真是遗憾。”

鼻头丶嘴唇丶下颚丶脖颈，他的吻一路绵延向下，带着些狂暴的气息，在触碰到锁骨时稍微停顿了一会儿。

他戏谑地呼出气，把从刚才开始就尖尖挺起而引人注目的乳首含了进去。

“……呜…，呀啊啊啊！”

他故意发出“咕啾”的色情水声，一边用舌头缓缓玩弄着胸膛前的敏感。

相较之下，刚才被用手爱抚的感觉不过是前戏，只是被粗糙的舌苔触碰到就让我舒服得不能自已，体温随之升高，呼吸也变得急促起来。

他不时用牙齿摩挲，偶尔也会趁我不注意时戏弄另一边的挺立，……腰间的反应再也瞒不下去了。

已经完全勃起了，我就算不看也能感觉得到，这样的反应肯定逃不过对方的观察，毕竟他的膝盖一直抵在我腿间──或许是为了防止猎物逃跑吧。

层层叠积的快感逐间变成一种被折磨的痛苦，平时是不会这样的，性爱的主导权的向来都是掌握在自己手中，因为对方的年龄大多都只不过是我的几十分之一，论起经验，当然是天壤之别，面对这样天差地远的状况，掌控全局根本不是难事。

而现在压在我身上的是一个国家意识，既是我所熟知的其中一个，又不是他们中的任何一个，但是我仍可以凭着这个气息确认他和我是一样的”生物”。

更何况在这个状态下，就算对方不是国家我也无法夺回主动权，因为现下的身体已经全然沉溺於对方。

主导权什麽的已经不在意了，尊严和骄傲什麽的，全都丢掉也无所谓。即使理智还在拼命负隅顽抗，身体也早就屈服了。

（我不需要什麽主导权，随你喜欢就好。所以。）

“……呜…碰……啊！”

“嗯——？怎麽啦？不讲清楚的话我可听不懂啊——”

“快丶点……啊……嗯……那边，也要……”

快让我更舒服，给我更多丶更多…。

像个思春期丶刚刚尝过性爱滋味的青少年那样迷乱的撒娇渴求……想要的欲望支配神经，只剩下理性还在崩溃边缘挣扎。

我费力地动着有些软绵绵的腰，想把睡裤脱下来，同时还得忍受他在胸前持续不间断地蹂躏，这样的身体不管再怎麽使劲也无法顺利完成。

“哈.......呜啊……唔！”

强烈的刺激激起腰部不自主的震颤，裤子和毛毯擦过下身的昂扬，带来阵阵快感，再加上胸部被给予的爱抚，我再也压抑不住破出口的声音。

理性崩解的支离破碎，虽然醉意全消，但是被持续操弄的快感让我渐渐丧失了思考能力，全身似乎随着热度融化，脑子也变得迷迷糊糊。

费了好大工夫才终於将裤子褪下，我胡乱地用力蹬着腿，连毛毯也一同甩开，再没有任何遮蔽物的部位，就这样巍颤颤的挺立於空气中。

“哦——好精神啊。”

“混蛋，你以为是谁的错！”

“是我吗？好像让你很舒服的样子嘛，太好啦。那──”

要给好孩子，一点奖励才行啊……？

与之话语毫不相称的口吻充满色气，回响在房间里。

——然而，再次落在唇上的吻，却带着疼惜般那样温柔。

我被他蛊惑着打开了双腿，怀着些许期待和高涨的性欲，眼前大片闪烁的白光闪烁让视觉失去了作用，晕眩的感觉随之而来。

，

——这之後，我彻底失去了意识。


End file.
